This application proposes continued funding of the Harvard University Center for AIDS Research (HU CFAR). HU CFAR represents each of the Harvard affiliated schools and hospitals, including Dana-Farber Cancer Institute, Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center, Children's Hospital Boston, the Immune Disease Institute, Massachusetts General Hospital, Brigham &Women's Hospital, Lemuel Shattuck Hospital, and the New England Primate Research Center. HU CFAR's goals are: 1) to consolidate and expand existing collaborations among the diverse and highly successful HU-affiliated HIV/AIDS researchers, 2) to promote new interactions and innovative research initiatives capable of more effectively addressing key AIDS research questions and 3) to attract and support the next generation of young scientists into HIV research. HU CFAR builds collaborations and provides infrastructure support to coordinate and address emerging research opportunities in basic, clinical, behavioral, and translational AIDS activities. Research emphasis among investigators includes studies of molecular virology, pathogenesis, host immune responses, epidemiology, treatment, vaccines and prevention. CFAR funding will provide administrative resources to address the most significant scientific questions in AIDS in six identified Scientific Programs: Behavioral and Social Sciences, Clinical Epidemiology and Outcomes Research, International, Pathogenesis, Therapeutics, and Vaccines. Five Core facilities have also been identified for continued HU CFAR support: Clinical, Molecular Virology/Genomics, Immunology, Biostatistics, and Small Animal Containment. In addition, the Administrative Core will provide strategic planning and fiscal oversight;the Developmental Core will support innovative pilot projects related to the goals of the scientific programs. HU CFAR will continue to expand, promote, and facilitate collaborative, multidisciplinary activities in AIDS research among CFAR members as the Harvard University model for collaborative inter-institutional interactions. Future planned activities include the development of junior investigators, expansion of the Behavioral and Social Sciences Program, development of the Molecular Virology/Genomics Core facilities, expansion of access to international clinical specimens, expansion of international research and educational activities, community outreach activities and further collaborations with other CFARs.